


Maid to Order

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She didn't know Ferdinand had such a devious side to him. Nor did she consider how useful the floofy skirt of her maid uniform could be.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 53





	Maid to Order

These servant outfits, on first glance, were ridiculous, especially the maid costumes. In Dorothea's experience, the best maid getups are shorter, skimpier, and much more flattering than these floofy skirts and puffy sleeves. If Ferdinand didn't look so _good_ in the more streamlined butler gear, she'd have demanded the professor let them change back.

Such skepticism is miles away by now, though, as Ferdinand leads her into a dark corner of the third floor's corridors. Almost nobody ever goes up here except the occasional confused soul longing to gaze at the stars from the terrace, Dorothea herself often included.

She certainly doesn't feel lost at this moment, though.

"I never knew you had such a devious side to you, Ferdie," she whispers. "I rather like it.

"Neither did I, until I met you again." He kisses her, his hands cupping her breasts through the surprisingly soft fabric of her uniform, and she lets out a low moan as she slides her arms around his neck. His body presses against hers, she can feel the bulge of his arousal through his pants as it nestles between her thighs and her core immediately heats up, flaring throughout the rest of her all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

He normally takes his sweet time with her when they make love. Laying her against the sheets and pillows, kissing and caressing every inch of her bare skin and lingering at her battle scars, declaring how much more precious she is to him with those marks as though he expects her to fret over how ugly they are.

(Which, to be fair to him, she has in the past. So it's not like his words aren't appreciated.)

He seems to be in a hurry today, though, as he squeezes her breasts, then her hips, then slides his hands under the floofy skirt to caress her stocking-clad thighs. Dorothea shivers, heat and moisture gathering between her legs; he's soon tugging her panties down and she's lifting her foot to step out of them. He drops to his knees, and her core tingles as she knows what's coming next.

"Ferdie..."

" _Shh._ " He pushes her skirt up, his head disappears beneath it, and the second his tongue touches her she bites her lip against the little shriek threatening to escape. Little flicks give way to firm strokes with the occasional hot open-mouthed kiss to her folds. She's dripping wet and he laps her up eagerly, Dorothea clenching her fists and panting heavily as her folds open, quivering aginst his eager lips. It takes all of her self-control not to let loose the delighted cries straining against her throat.

"You're so sweet," he murmurs against her core, blowing gently against her before his tongue slides deep inside. Her teeth press further into her lip, nails digging into her palms; she's getting closer and closer and soon he's _slowly_ dragging his tongue back out, teasing her inner lips, circling her entrance. And then he's at her clit, drawing it into his mouth and suckling firmly, and that's _it._ She overflows against his mouth and he eagerly drinks her down.

Her vision clears as he emerges from beneath her skirt, licking his shiny lips.

"You called me a bee once, right? Yours is the only honey I'll ever thirst for again," he murmurs. It's just about the corniest, stupidest thing a person could ever say, but it's _him_ all over and she can't bring herself to roll her eyes. Not when she knows he means every one of his corny words.

"Such a good drone deserves a reward, then," she whispers. She tugs her skirt down, helps him stand, and gets to her knees. She longs to tease him the way she usually does, but he dove right in for her and it wouldn't be fair not to return such a favor. She unbuttons him, letting his cock pop free, and drags her tongue over the underside before taking him into her mouth as deeply as she can.

" _Dorothea,_ " he groans, hands burying themselves in her hair. "Yes, Dorothea, that's so-" His voice is lost in a groan as she pulls back, tongue dancing over his tip, fingers caressing the shaft before she takes him back in, humming against him as she gives a deep suck. He swells in her mouth, and when she can sense he's about to come she raises a hand to caress his sac through his pants.

With a heartfelt gasp of her name, he fills her mouth with his release and she easily swallows it all down, just as he did for her. He tastes even better than usual, she notices.

And he's still hard. She raises her eyes to his, and he smiles through the haze of his climax.

Within moments she's pressed against the wall again, arms wrapping around his shoulders, one leg over his hip as he plunges into her. Their lips come together in a kiss as he thrusts slowly, sharply, Dorothea gripping him as tightly as she can in all senses.

And through it all, the sheer raw passion of this encounter courses through her veins. Wedged into a corner, in a corridor where someone could possibly see or hear them. The fact that _he_ was the one to start it. Her careful, dedicated, thoughtful Ferdie who scheduled romantic evenings days in advance, pulled her into this corner to ravish her.

_Ravish._ A word with such a risky connotation sounded _lovely_ within her thoughts. She appreciated his tenderness, yes, but once in a while she'd wished he would pounce on her, take her, make her scream with delight. _And now...!_

He breaks the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"Dorothea," he whispers, "you look so beautiful right now."

"I'm almost there." She gasps as he gives a deep thrust. "Please...!"

"Together," he murmurs, and the second climax rages through her like a typhoon as he fills her. Her vision fills with light, and she's unaware of anything else for several moments.

The afterglow fades as he pulls out, tucking himself away as she pulls her panties back on and smooths her skirt. Underneath it she's still slick and sensitive, and she can feel a few drops of her fluids and his on her thighs.

But the ruffles and full skirt cover everything.

"I think I've misjudged these uniforms," she murmurs. Ferdinand smooths his pants and jacket, taking her hand.

"I knew I liked that skirt for a reason." He smiles. "It's too bad I've no gift for being sneaky. Just imagine us at today's meeting...on my knees, under the table, between your legs..." Dorothea shivers, her sex quivering, and she playfully swats him.

"Tell me later."

"Or I could show you," he whispers. "In the Cardinal Room, even."

Dorothea can't wait for tonight.


End file.
